walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Hardaway
Joseph Benson "Ben/Bugs" Hardaway (1897 - 1957) was a storyboard artist, animator, voice actor, gagman, writer, and director for several American animation studios during the The Golden Age of Hollywood animation. He was sometimes credited as J.B. Hardaway, Ben Hardaway, Buggsy Hardaway, and B. Hardaway.[1] While at the Schlesinger/Warner Bros. studio studio during the late 1930s, Hardaway served as a storyman, and co-directed several Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts with Cal Dalton during Friz Freleng's three-year exodus to MGM. In 1938, Hardaway co-directed the first film to feature a rabbit in. This, as yet unnamed, embryonic rabbit had been created by Bob Clampett after a weekend of drawing which is described in great detail in the interview published by Michael Barrier in the now defunct magazine Funnyworld issue #12 (1970).[2] A new drawing of a redesigned rabbit had been requested by the story department as described by Virgil Ross, the animator of A Wild Hare in an interview published in Animato magazine issue #19.[3] Animator Ben "Bugs" Hardaway inadvertently christened him when "his casual sketch of a proposed rabbit character" was labeled "Bugs's Bunny" by a fellow employee, as described in the Encyclopædia Britannica.[4] When Freleng returned to Warner Bros. in 1939, Hardaway was demoted back to storyman, while Tex Avery eventually created his own rabbit which would later replace Hardaway's Rabbit.[2] In 1940, Hardaway joined the staff of Walter Lantz Productions, where he helped Walter Lantz in creating the studio's most famous character, Woody Woodpecker. Hardaway wrote or co-wrote most of the stories for the 1940-1949 Woody Woodpecker shorts, as well as supplying Woody's voice during this period as well [2] (Mel Blanc voiced Woody for the woodpecker's first four cartoon appearances: Knock Knock, Woody Woodpecker, The Screwdriver, and Pantry Panic). Hardaway was also the writer for the "Pow Wow the Indian Boy" cartoon series that aired as part of the Captain Kangaroo TV show. List of Shorts written by Milt Shaffer * Recruiting Daze (1940) (with Lowell Elliot) * Knock Knock (1940) (with Lowell Elliot) * Syncopated Sioux (1940) (with Lowell Elliot) * Mouse Trappers (1941) * Fair Today (1941) * Scrub Me Mama with a Boogie Beat (1941) * Hysterical Highspots in American History (1941) * Dizzy Kitty (1941) * Salt Water Daffy (1941) (with Lowell Elliot) * Woody Woodpecker (with Jack Cosgriff) * Andy Panda's Pop (1941) (with Lowell Elliot) * The Screwdriver (1941) (with Jack Cosgriff) * Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company "B" (1941) (with Verne Harding) * Man's Best Friend (1941) (with Jack Cosgriff) * Pantry Panic (1941) (with Lowell Elliot) * $21 a Day (Once a Month) (1941) (with Lowell Elliot) * Under the Spreading Blacksmith Shop (1942) (with Lowell Elliot) * The Hollywood Matador (1942) (with Lowell Elliot) * The Hams That Couldn't Be Cured (1942) (with Lowell Elliot) * Mother Goose on the Loose (1942) (with Lowell Elliot) * Good-Bye Mr. Moth (1942) (with Chuck Couch) * Nutty Pine Cabin (1942) (with Chuck Couch) * Ace in the Hole (1942) (with Milt Schaffer) * Juke Box Jamboree (1942) (with Chuck Couch) * Pigeon Patrol (1942) (with Milt Schaffer) * Andy Panda's Victory Garden (1942) (with Milt Schaffer) * Yankee Doodle Swing Shift (1942) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Loan Stranger (1942) (with Milt Schaffer) * Boogie Woogie Sioux (1942) (with Milt Schaffer) * Air Raid Warden (1942) (with Milt Schaffer) * Cow-Cow Boogie (1943) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Screwball (1943) (with Milt Schaffer) * Swing Your Partner (1943) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Dizzy Acrobat (1943) (with Milt Schaffer) * Canine Commandos (1943) (with Milt Schaffer) * Ration Bored (1943) * Pass the Biscuits Mirandy! (1943) (with Milt Schaffer) * Boogie Woogie Man (Will Get You If You Don't Watch Out) (1943) (with Milt Schaffer) * Meatless Tuesday (1943) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Greatest Man in Siam (1944) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Barber of Seville (1944) (with Milt Schaffer) * Jungle Jive (1944) (with Milt Schaffer) * Fish Fry (1944) (with Milt Schaffer) * Abou Ben Boogie (1944) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Beach Nut (1944) (with Milt Schaffer) * Ski for Two (1944) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Painter and the Pointer (1944) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Pied Piper of Basin Street (1945) (with Milt Schaffer) * Chew-Chew Baby (1945) (with Milt Schaffer) * Sliphorn King of Polaroo (1945) (with Milt Schaffer) * Woody Dines Out (1945) (with Milt Schaffer) * Crow Crazy (1945) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Dippy Diplomat (1945) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Loose Nut (1945) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Poet and Peasant (1946) (with Milt Schaffer) * Mousie Come Home (1946) (with Milt Schaffer) * Apple Andy (1946) (with Milt Schaffer) * Who's Cookin' Who? (1946) (with Milt Schaffer) * Bathing Buddies (1946) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Reckless Driver (1946) (with Milt Schaffer) * Fair Weather Fiends (1946) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Wacky Weed (1946) (with Jack Cosgriff) * Musical Moments from Chopin (1947) (with Milt Schaffer) * Smoked Hams (1947) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Coo Coo Bird (1947) (with Milt Schaffer) * The Overture To William Tell (1947) (with Milt Schaffer) * Well Oiled (1947) (with Milt Schaffer) * Solid Ivory (1947) (with Milt Schaffer) * Woody the Giant Killer (1947) (with Webb Smith) * The Bandmaster (1947) (with Webb Smith) * The Mad Hatter (1948) (with Webb Smith) * Banquet Busters (1948) (with Webb Smith) * Kiddie Koncert (1948) (with Jack Cosgriff) * Wacky-Bye Baby (1948) (with Jack Cosgriff) * Pixie Picnic (1948) (with Jack Cosgriff) * Wet Blanket Policy (1948) (with Heck Allen) * Playful Pelican (1948) (with Jack Cosgriff) * Wild and Woody! (1948) (with Heck Allen) * Scrappy Birthday (1949) (with Heck Allen) * Drooler's Delight (1949) (with Heck Allen) * Puny Express (1951) (with Heck Allen) * Sleep Happy (1951) (with Heck Allen) * Destination Meatball (1951) (with Heck Allen (uncredited)) (uncredited) * Born to Peck (1952) (with Heck Allen (uncredited) and Don Towsley (uncredited)) (uncredited) * Woodpecker in the Rough (1952) (with Heck Allen (uncredited) and Don Towsley (uncredited)) (uncredited) Category:Cast & Crew Category:Voice Actors Category:Ben Hardaway Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Looney Tunes Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Pow Wow the Indian Boy Category:Captain Kangaroo